Tropican Fury
by MarxistFIN
Summary: El Presidente, the benevolent dictator of Tropico is invited to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament as one of Earthrealm's defenders, but as many people know he's not much of a fighter as he is a politician and a leader. Despite his lack of skill, he is determined to both participate and succeed in the hopes of restoring Tropico's status as a big player in world politics.
1. Chapter 1

**Tropican Fury**

 **A/N: Had yet another story idea in the middle of the night and felt like I needed to make something of it.**

 **This has got to be one of the most bizarre ideas I've ever had for a story so hopefully this experiment proves successful.**

 **Enjoy the show… Would you kindly?**

 **My Tropico's Constitution:**

" **Colonial Era"**

 **Voting Rights: All Citizens Vote**

 **Religion and State: Atheist State**

 **Armed Forces: Conscription**

" **World Wars"**

 **Political Rights: Police State**

 **Labor Policy: Worker's Paradise**

 **Citizenship: Immigrants Nation**

" **Cold War"**

 **Personal Rights: Open Society**

 **Economy Structre: Planned Economy**

 **Media Independence: Subsidized Media**

" **Modern Times"**

 **Digital Rights: Free Internet**

 **Globalization: Protectionism**

 **Ecology: Energy Efficiency**

Chapter I – "Not to fear, Presidente is here"

 **Southwest Caribbean**

 **Cayo De Fortuna**

 **19** **th** **of July**

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky as the people of Tropico went about their daily lives, working, relaxing and occasionally wiping the accumulating sweat caused by the intense heat of the celestial object in the sky.

The day was just like many other days before it, which was the exact opposite of what the rest of the world considered "normal" but Tropicans themselves who had gotten used to both natural and supernatural things happening on their small island nation weren't really bothered by the events an continued on with their day.

Back in the presidential palace a meeting was taking place with all of the government advisors (a total of one people) alongside Tropico's leader himself, Juán Luis Marx, also known as "El Presidente" and his cadre of dynasty members.

"So, Penultimo… what is so important that you had to interrupt the mandatory Friday siesta? I swear if this is another Americano corporation trying to purchase mining rights to our uranium deposits I… I'll strangle something."

"Presidente, I assure you that this is likely the most important thing you've had to deal with in your whole twenty-nine year career as the dic… ahem… elected leader of the Tropican people."

"Well, spit it out then."

"This arrived in the mail…" The long time advisor and loyal servant said, cautiously handing over the letter, which had a seal that reminded the small nation's leader of a dragon along with the writing "to El Presidente".

The president and the members of his dynasty curiously looked over the letter, it didn't seem to have anything written on it that would give away its sender.

"Doesn't really have anything distinctive about it, I wonder where it came from." His brother Roberto, who worked as the administrator of one of the local newspapers, pointed out as he eyed the letter in his siblings' hands.

"Just open the damn letter." His Ukrainian-born immigrant protégé Vassili said with excitement.

Juán sighed.

"I'm opening it now, let's hope it's not another one from the rebels, that last one which was covered in anthrax already infected one of the maids and she has to take several months of leave and stay completely quarantined in her home because of it, I don't want it happening again." He muttered as he broke the seal, unfolded the piece of paper held within the letter and began to read the text written on it out loud.

"You have been chosen to represent Earthrealm as one of its defenders in the Mortal Kombat tournament hosted by the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. A boat will arrive within two days of you receiving this letter to take you to the island where the tournament will be hosted. You are allowed to bring only what you can carry with you. Food and housing will be provided to all participants free of charge.

Feel honored, only a few people are ever invited to participate and you have proven yourself worthy.

Best of luck, Shang Tsung.

Ps. this letter will self-destru…" Juán didn't even finish reading the last line to the end before he threw the letter out of the window and took cover alongside everyone else in the room, expecting it to explode but the letter simply disintegrated into nothing more than dust, which promptly fell onto the street below.

"Well, it certainly wasn't another letter of demands." The leader's adopted daughter Maria pointed out the obvious.

"The question still stands though, what are we going to do with this information?" Vassili asked thoughtfully, receiving nods of agreement from the rest of the group.

"What are we going to do? Well we'll take the man on his offer of course! Let's get packing, I need to be ready for when the transport arrives. In addition I have to make arrangements for how the nation is administered while I'm gone. Penultimo!"

"Yes, Presidente?"

"I'll leave you in charge of the country while I'm gone, don't screw everything up."

"I… am most grateful of this honor, I shall not fail in this task!"

"Hey wait a minute, what about us?" Roberto asked, irritated by the fact that the half-brain that was Penultimo got to rule the country instead of any of the dynasty members.

"You still have your regular assignments as administrators of the state. Now go, I have things to do." Juán waved his hand at the rest of his subordinates who left the room mumbling angrily.

"Presidente, you know I support you in any decision you make but are you sure this is a wise course of action? You don't even know how to fight outside of using a gun."

"Not to fret, I'm sure our scientists can come up with something to litigate that concern." He said dismissively just as the smartphone in his pocket started beeping with an incoming message "Ah, right on time."

"What is it?"

"A report on an experimental drug that is supposed to be given to our boxers, it increases reaction time, muscle mass and stamina of its user permanently, the side effect unfortunately is an increase in hair growth so you start to look like an chimp a while after use that can be shaved though later on so it's not really a problem."

Before Penultimo could ask anything his boss already continued on.

"I learned some basic capoiera and boxing moves during my time in Brazil so with that in addition to the drugs I'm fairly certain I will be able to hold my own in this tournament, I mean… what's the worst that could happen it's not like god himself is participating in this tournament or anything!"

"I thought you didn't believe in gods…"

"I still don't, it's just a figure of speech! By Stalin's moustache Penultimo, sometimes you make me regret choosing you as my second-in-command!"

"Of course, Presidente! M-my apologies!" Penultimo muttered in panic as he bowed his head apologetically.

The small-island dictator simply shook his head in frustration before walking over to his wooden desk and opening one of the drawers, retrieving the silved-plated Tokarev from within, a gift from the USSR back when it was still around.

He checked the magazine to see that it was full before cocking the weapon, putting the safety on and placing it in the black leather holster on his hip.

Without saying another word, he walked out and left Penultimo to ponder his new responsibilities

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **At The Steinschneider Academy of Sciences**

 **Experimental Drugs and Medicine Research**

"No, nonono this can't be happening! It was just here a moment ago!" One of Dr. Zweistein's assistants mumbled and ripped small strands of sweaty hair out of his head in panic as his team kept searching the facility for XPE-19, the "Experimental Performance Enhancement" drug, which was supposed to be tested for the first time today under the supervision of El Presidente himself.

"What was?" Came the voice of Zweistein who had just walked in through the lab door already fully dressed in his white labcoat.

"Doctor Zweistein. The enhancement drug… it's gone."

"Was?! Dummkopfen! Herr Presidente is going to be here any minute now, find something to replace it, quickly!" Zweistein yelled to his subordinates who went through the files to find a suitable replacement for the missing pill.

One of them soon found something promising

"How about this one?" The man said as he showed the file that had the letters 'R3D-PLL' written on it to the professor who looked at it with great interest. "It does everything that XEP-19 does with twice the intensity, unfortunately it also burns through the body's energy reserves a lot faster. This could possibly prove to be life-threateningly stressful for the host body if used for extensive periods without adequate protein refilling. It has also been shown to mess with the adrenal glands to the point they become so sensitive that even a small amount of stress may cause full-scale adrenaline production to trigger."

"This is troubling, but it will have to do. Do we have an anti-serum in case it backfires?"

"Yes, it is inside the storage cabinet just like everything else."

"Sehr gut. In that case we are ready to begin." The Swiss professor patted the assistant's shoulder just as the Presidente arrived into the lab.

"Is it ready?"

"Ja Herr Presidente, my assistant here was just about to retrieve it." Zweistein said cheerfully gesturing to the young scientist who gulped nervously before sitting up from his desk and going over to the storage cabinet, from which he retrieved a small reddish-orange pill.

After handing the pill over to the head of state, Zweistein observed intensely as the man simply threw the pill into his mouth and swallowed it in one go.

"Do… you feel any different Herr Presidente?"

The answer came in the form of a ripping sound as the military jacket the man was wearing began to stretch and stretch until it finally gave in to the enlargening muscle mass and the fabric broke apart and fell off the man's upper body, leaving him shirtless and causing some of the female workers and even some men to blush as they saw the sight of their shirtless leader in front of them.

"Does this answer your question?"

"Quite. I think you should be informed of some of the additional side effects that we only found out about mere moments ago before your arrival." Zweistein said as he handed the stack of papers to the President who took them and without saying another word swiftly sprinted out of the lab to test out his newfound strength.

Silence fell onto the lab, interrupted only by the occasional beep of machinery.

Finally Zweistein decided to break the ice and voice his thoughts.

"I fear the consequences of what we might have created with our carelessness, I only hope any of us don't end up paying the price because of it."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **The Next Day**

" **The Boat" En Route To The "Mystery Island"**

 **Early Morning**

"Pedezo de mierda! My phone stopped working for no damn reason." Juán cursed as he tried to reconnect his satellite phone back into the network only to find that the signal was not there, almost like it was actively being blocked.

"Well, this rules out calling in the cavalry should there be trouble." He mumbled slowly before storing the device back inside his backpack.

He was no stranger to surviving without supplies or help, his father who had been Tropico's previous ruler had come into power through a drawn out rebellion against the former CIA-installed dictator who had made the entirety of Tropico into nothing more than a corporate bordello where any foreign company was free to exploit the land to its fullest without any fear of consequences. As a result his son too had been trained to survive in the wilderness and live off the local wildlife and plantation.

Juán's eventual rise to power had not changed him a bit. Even when he held the highest office in the country he kept to the principle of serving the people of Tropico first and only himself afterwards, everyone was to have a roof over their heads and the right to quality healthcare and adequate supply of food before he could get himself anything fancy.

Taking off his crimson Fez for a moment to scratch his itchy head and wipe some of the sweat off his balding dark-grey hair, he noticed one of the vessels other passengers walking through the thick fog surrounding the entirety of the nearby area and blocking everyone's vision almost completely.

He decided not to bother getting acquainted with anyone after taking a quick history lesson about the history of Mortal Kombat through the Internet, finding that it was basically a martial arts tournament where the fights were almost always to the death and mercy to an opponent was a rarity, anything beyond that he had no knowledge of outside the letter of invitation.

So he didn't really know anyone onboard the vessel by name but he did recognize the person as soon as he came close enough for him to recognize the man's attire.

It was one of the two Shaolin monks who had gotten onboard prior to him; he had noted that they didn't do much beyond eating, meditating and practicing during the whole trip.

The black-clad monk didn't even seem to take notice the Caribbean native as he walked past. After the mystery monk had disappeared back into the fog Juán dug one of the hand-wrapped Tropican cigars from his clean, pristine white uniform's breast pockets before using his cheap Russian-made lighter to light up the other end of the cancer stick.

Inhaling a large amount of the nicotine smoke of the dried tobacco wrap, he could already see the distant form of an island through the thinning mass of fog.

After the boat arrived onto the island's small harbor all of the passengers were told to leave their luggage to the servants who would take them to the rooms provided to all of the participants.

Reluctantly leaving his backpack behind to be taken to his temporary residence, Juán alongside everyone else was led through the narrow, paved walkways to an large open yard where what seemed to be monks were gathering to observe the fighting that was about to take place.

On the raised platform behind them, several other people arrived as well, including the old man who, to Juán at least, seemed to be the tournament's host.

The Caribbean native's eyes though mainly wandered towards the creature on the old man's right that seemed more beast than man, what with its massive needle-sharp fangs and claws that he speculated could easily tear through his flesh if it wanted.

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung." The man on the pedestal began his opening speech. "In the coming days, each of you will fight."

'Like that wasn't already obvious.' Juán sarcastically thought.

"Some of you are here by your own volition," The man continued, gesturing his hand towards the group on the right side of the yard. "Others were brought here by chance." He continued.

The speech went on for a while, which kept frustrating some of the more eager fighters of the group, including El Presidente.

'His lack of charisma sure is showing, I'm already completely tired and I've listened to comrade Castro speak at the UN.' He thought as he tapped some of the ashes off from the end of his cigar. 'When is this whole thing actually going to start so I can actually begin testing out the XPE-19's true potential?' Juán continued his line of thought as he took another long puff out of his cancer stick.

"You will participate in the most important Mortal Kombat tournament in history! This tournament tenth out of nine Outworld victories will determine Earthrealm's fate."

'Blablabla… Outworld… Blablabla Earthrealm… I'm just completely out of loop here, and that stupid blabbering Americano over there isn't helping the situation.' Juán thought with frustration as he watched the fancily dressed actor try to flirt with the stoic looking military woman next to him with little success.

The Tropican was half-expecting the man to say something so stupid that the woman would already just give him a slap to the face for pissing her off.

'Wouldn't be the first time I'd see a military woman wipe the floor with a wannabe-tough guy, I learned that with Evita.' Juán thought back to his time with his ex-wife who he had gotten together with during his time in the university as they shared their mutual interest in revolutionary literature and the societal struggle for socialism.

Even though they couldn't have any kids of their own due to Evita being infertile, those had been some of the happiest times of his life.

She had ended up drinking herself to death during the months following the news that the invincible Soviet Union, the country that had supported Tropico all the way back when it first became an independent nation, had collapsed and dissolved, leaving behind an eerie sense of uncertainty and chaos as organized crime and corruption flourished in the ex-soviet states.

It had been a hard pill to swallow for everyone, including himself. He eventually got over it without having to resort to rampant alcoholism like his wife by burying his mind into his duties as a head of state and rebuilding Tropico's economy in the post-cold war environment.

"Our first kombatant will be 'El Presidente'." Shang Tsung announced, cutting Juán out of his thoughts and causing his stress levels to rise enough for adrenaline production to begin.

'Alright, lets get this over with.' He thought as he stepped forward, his heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest as he discarded the cigar and removed his Fez so it wouldn't fall off during the battle.

While he waited for his opponent to be announced he cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck muscles, which caused several small but audible popping noises.

"His challenger will be… Reptile!"

He was confused for a moment until he saw a silhouette appear on one of the rooftops and soon after what looked to him like a large humanoid alligator had jumped right in front of him, hissing at him threateningly.

"You ssssshall fall by my handssss like everyone before you, Earthrealmer." The oversized reptilian spoke to his opponent, already confident of his victory.

"I shall let my actions speak for themselves." Juán replied neutrally, twirling a standard issue Tropican army combat knife in his hand in a reverse grip.

"Good, let ussss begin in that casss-se." Reptile said with delight as his highly acidic saliva dripped from the side of his mouth and onto the pavement. He began rearing his legs back and got ready to pounce on his opponent as soon as the fight would start.

There was tense silence for a brief moment until Shang Tsung, with his mouth twisted to a demented grin and uttering a single word, finally broke it.

"Fight!"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: What did you think of the idea and execution? Be sure to post any criticism you have into the reviews it's especially important for me because the plot of these games is waaaay out of my comfort zone and I'd like to hear if I'm doing well with portraying the characters.**

 **For now… this is MarxistFIN, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tropican Fury**

 **Presidente's Character Traits (Based on Tropico 3 & 4):**

 **Background: Man of The People**

 **Rise to power: Elected as Socialist**

 **Qualities: Incorruptible, Charisma, Survivalist, Patriot**

 **Flaws: Womanizer, Cheapskate**

Chapter II – El Presidente is Not Amused

"Fight"

As soon as that word left the old man's mouth, the Saurian was already soaring through the air and heading towards his opponent who gracefully dodged to the side and proceeded to plant his leg on Reptile's side before he could recover and with the augmented strength provided by the drug coursing through his veins the green-skinned humanoid was sent soaring through the air and next to the crowd of spectating fighters.

Clutching his side, reptile slowly got up and glared angrily as he saw the smirk on his opponent's face.

"Come on you puta(bitch)! Surely you can do better than that!" Presidente taunted his opponent who despite the pain in his side and a pair of bruised ribs got to a fighting stance again and began circling his opponent.

"You will pay for that." Reptile hissed. "I'll enjoy ripping both of your armsss off and feassssting on your flessssh as you bleed to death!"

"I've heard worse threats from children, try again next time."

The Saurian didn't answer he simply grinned and vanished into thin air with his natural camouflage ability.

Juán of course aware of this ability, having witnessed it first hand just moments ago, began scanning his environment for the telltale shimmering of air that was associated with his opponent's active camouflage.

'There!' He mentally shouted as he heard footsteps coming in closer from his right side.

Not really being able to see his foe properly he took a throwing stance with his knife and threw it in the general direction of where he thought Reptile would be.

He was rewarded with a thumping sound and a screech that caused everyone nearby to cover their ears as the Saurian's camouflage failed and he fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding leg.

Wasting no time, Juán leapt onto his opponent before he could get up, pinning the Saurian down he began to repeatedly smash his face in with purely adrenaline-fueled punches to the point that the other combatant's vision was getting hazy but he managed to save himself by raising his healthy leg up and kicking the battle-crazed Presidente in the chest and off of himself.

After snapping his head back into place Reptile ripped the knife out of his leg and tossed it away. Returning back into a fighting stance, he made it just in time to catch the uppercut aimed towards his jaw before pushing his opponent away from him and gathering a blob of acid in his throat, launching it towards the section of pavement under El Presidente's feet.

Juán barely avoided having his hard-leather shoes being eaten up by the highly corrosive acid naturally produced by his opponent's digestive system by quickly leaping backwards and out of the expanding pool of acid.

'Seriously he can spit **fucking acid?!** ' The Caribbean native thought in panic as he sidestepped to avoid yet another sticky ball of death from his opponent who had begun grinning as he toyed with his opponent by steadily producing the corrosive spit to keep his opponent on his toes.

'Why am I even dodging his attacks, I can easily cover the distance with my new legs!' Juán mentally facepalmed as he began strafing from side to side, rapidly covering the distance between himself and his opponent, the combination of drugs and adrenaline coursing through his veins assisting him by keeping his reaction time top notch, which he used to avoid the deadly projectiles of his opponent.

Unfortunately Reptile saw what he was attempting to do and as soon as he came too near the Saurian activated his camouflage and disappeared from view, leaving Juán grasping nothing but thin air.

'Where the hell did he go again?' He thought as he looked around frantically, only to find out the answer painfully as a powerful kick connected with his back and he was sent flying forward, his face scraping against the pavement.

Reptile came out of camouflage and stood over his opponent, ready to finish him off quickly by either destroying his spine with a well-aimed kick or melting his brains with a generous amount of acid.

What the Saurian didn't count for was Júan turning onto his back, taking out his pistol from its holster and pointing it straight at his opponent's face.

This resulted in a tense Mexican standoff with neither fighter saying or doing anything and the crowd holding their breath in anticipation.

This went on for the next five or so minutes until Reptile backed away slowly with a growl, allowing Juán to stand up to defend himself from what was to come.

'I guess he does have some honor after all…' Juán said as he holstered his weapon slowly and took a fighting stance again, wincing slightly from the pain in his lower back from where his opponent's leg had struck.

The two kombatants began circling each other again, both this time focusing on observing the opponent's movements and body language than eyeing each other with disgust and attempting to provoke the other one to attack.

This time though, it was El Presidente that made the first move and used his powerful legs to dash forward and instead of doing the predictable punch to the face or kick to the stomach, he used all the strength in his legs to attempt shattering his opponent's kneecaps.

Surprisingly enough, with his new augmented strength he actually achieved his goal and there was an audible crunch as the bones in Reptile's healthy leg's knee broke under the immense pressure and shattered into pieces, causing him to lose his balance and screech out in pain once more.

With both of his legs un-usable the Saurian fell to the ground with a thump and Juán was ready to finish him off until he heard the familiar gurgling sound from his opponent's throat as Reptile prepared to launch another acid attack.

'He just doesn't know when to give up.' Juán thought as he avoided the deadly ball of spit from his opponent.

Acting quickly before his opponent could spit at him again, Juán placed his right foot onto Reptile's throat and began slightly applying pressure to his windpipe to stop his opponent from attacking him with his most deadly form of natural armament.

Even as he was slowly crushing his opponent's windpipe, El Presidente noticed that Reptile still wasn't giving up and kept struggling under his leg even as his breathing became more erratic and his face began showing signs of losing consciousness.

Out of nowhere, Shang Tsung's voice boomed.

"Finish him!"

This was the moment, he had read about this during his brief time researching about the tournament. Whenever an announcer said either the words "Finish him" or "Finish her" the kombatant who was winning was supposed to kill his or her opponent to complete his victory.

And he planned to follow the instructions to the letter.

"Sorry, but you just had a bad day." He said before pushing down with all his might he eventually crushed Reptile's windpipe completely and as the effects asphyxiation came into effect the Saurian eventually stopped struggling all together and lied on the ground with his mouth open, dead as a rock and his malicious glare replaced by an empty stare as his eyes rolled back in his head.

After the deed was done, two guards came over to the body to confirm Reptile's death and after checking his vitals one of them formed a gesture with his hand to Shang Tsung to indicate that the Saurian had indeed bit the dust.

The old man in question then rose from his throne and announced with a booming voice:

"El Presidente has won the battle with a fatality!"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Wow, can't believe that Presidente guy just beat him…" Johnny Cage thought out loud as he watched Reptile's body being dragged away by a pair of armed guards.

"I thought it was agreed upon we wouldn't kill anyone in this tournament." Liu Kang said to Raiden.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about this man, he is here for his own reasons and is therefore ignorant of our rules and not under our jurisdiction." Raiden explained.

"But he signed up to the tournament as an defender of Earthrealm!"

"I know, but I was not the one who chose him as an participant. He is a loose cannon that could go either way, the only thing we can do is ensure he doesn't compromise the future or in the worst-case side with Shao Kahn."

"Do you really think he would go that far?"

Just as Liu Kang said that, visions of El Presidente kneeling before Shao Kahn in front of the emperor's throne flashed in Raiden's mind.

"We must be prepared for that possibility, I will try to speak to him but I can't quarantee I will be successful."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Before Juán had left the field of battle he had went to retrieve his discarded knife and fez from the ground before once more gazing towards the announcer platform and this time had taken a closer look at the two other people accompanying Shang Tsung and the hideous looking creature that he assumed was acting as the man's bodyguard.

Both of them were women, skimpily clad and ones who looked more like trophy wives than actual strong females who could kick their man's ass if they felt like it.

But he also noticed that the fairer one who was dressed in blue was eyeing him, her expression was somewhat difficult to read since the fabric of her outfit covered her mouth, but her eyes gave her intent away.

She was impressed.

'Perhaps I piqued her curiosity.'

"Our next kombatant will be Johnny Cage."

'Johnny who?' He thought with mock confusion as he looked at the crowd and saw the actor walk onto the proving ground.

"Yeah! That's right, who's it gonna be!?" Cage yelled out confidently.

Juán, having decided he had had enough of the man's boasting and since he had already finished his own battle, he left to go explore his surroundings a bit more, unaware of the fact that he was being followed.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Eight Minutes Later**

 **The Gardens**

After having received orders from Shang Tsung to spy on El Presidente and determine if he would worthy enough to be recruited to the Outworld' cause since the man didn't really seem to have a true allergiance to either of the realms participating in the tournament.

If he was not worthy they would have to quietly dispose of him, if he was they would extend the offer to join forces with Outworld and fight alongside them against the thunder god's champions.

Kitana and Jade had acknowledged their orders and made haste, eventually finding their target sitting in the palace gardens and admiring the different kinds of exotic flora present there.

After a while of observing him, not much had changed.

"Looks to me like he's just stretching, nothing worth noting." Jade whispered to her friend as they hid in the bushes.

"Quiet, let's wait and see what he does and not jump to conclusions. If he doesn't do anything significant within the next few moments, we'll go ahead with the test." Kitana shushed back and they continued to observe El Presidente's actions.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Another Five Minutes Later**

Juán stretched his back muscles and felt the spike of pain in his back once more where his previous opponent had landed his kick on.

'That's gonna be sore for a while…'

Soon after having finished his new stretching routine, he took out another cigar from his pocket and lit it up, taking in a large amount of the relaxing smoke before slowly exhaling it through his nostrils.

He still found it hard to wrap his head around the idea that he had just fought what seemed to be humanoid reptilian that could spit acid at him and won with nothing more than a few minor bruises and sore muscles.

'This new drug seems to be working marvels, I feel awful tired though the fight took a lot out of me.'

The drugs did not affect his hearing though and as he heard some rustling from the foliage around him he instantly went into the fight or flight mode, expecting some sort of creature to jump at him, ready to tear him to pieces.

Surprisingly it was not an animal at all, but instead out of the bushes came the two women who had been accompanying Shang Tsung.

'I wonder what they're after…'

"Halt Earthrealmer, we're here to challenge you!" Kitana announced, her voice one of authority.

The only response she got was loud, mock-filled laughter that only served to irritate the two women.

"Y-you want to challenge me?! AHAHAHAHA! That's the best joke I've heard all day. Beating a bunch of trophy wives will not even be a challenge more like a disciplinary move to unruly children!" Juán bellowed before falling on his ass and clutching his stomach, which began hurting from laughter.

Kitana's eye started twitching from anger at the man's words

"You dare insult me by calling me, Princess Kitana of Edenia a mere trophy wife!? You will learn respect you insolent whelp!" Kitana snarled at the man as she brandished both of her blue fans, her signature weapons while her friend Jade did the same with her staff.

El Presidente simply stood up from the ground; discarding both his cigar and fez once more before taking out his combat knife out of its sheath and twirling it in a manner that gave a simple message to his opponents: 'Come at me'

"Come then, let's see how much blood's in you putas…" Presidente said in a provocative manner to get his opponents to make the first move.

Kitana as expected though was not the most patient one when it came to fighting especially after someone insults her, so she made the opening shots by throwing one of her deadly bladed fans towards her opponent who barely dodged the fast moving object, which imbedded itself into one of the garden's brick walls.

Jade was the next one to act, using her pole to give herself an extra push, she leapt into the air and landed both of her legs against her opponent's chest before he could recover from the previous near-death experience.

'…Ow, that's already the second time I've been hit there today.' Juán thought in pain as he leapt back up to block Jade's staff from hitting his face with his knife, sparks flying as the two metal weapons met.

'This is not good, I'm not sure I'll do so well against two opponents at once, at least in boxing you only had one of just them you could concentrate all your effort to.' He said as he kicked Jade in the stomach and causing her to crash against one of the trees and fall down into the foliage consisting mainly of rose bushes while using his knife to deflect Kitana's fan, which had been aimed at his back but now instead embedded itself to the ground.

'Oh well, I've always been a multi-tasker in politics so I'm sure I'll be fi-' His thoughts were cut in short by a kick to his chin from Kitana's heeled boot, which nearly broke his jaw and sent him flying in a backflip-motion until he eventually landed stomach-first onto the rock pavement.

'Yup, they're pretty good at this.' He thought again while rubbing his aching jaw and trying to clear his head before he noticed his knife was missing from his hand and as he stood up he saw Kitana walking towards him, this time armed with both of her fans.

'Well… now I'm in some pretty deep mierda(shit). Miss sweet-tits over there is going to gut me if I can't find my knife soon.' Juán thought as he frantically looked around for his knife until finally spotting it just a few meters to his left.

Sprinting towards it, he reached it just in time to grab it and block one of Kitana's weapons while ducking under the other, which had been aimed to decapitate him.

Then he did something that he wasn't even sure he could do with his current state, which was to grab both of his opponent's arms, and using his immense strength, break both of her wrists with audible cracks, causing her to cry out in pain and drop both of her weapons before doing a reverse roundhouse kick to the woman's face in accordance to what he still remembered from his Capoiera lessons.

The force behind the kick sent Kitana flying several meters ahead before finally landing back onto the pavement and causing some serious bruising and broken bones as a result.

'She's surely out of the fight now, I wonder where her friend is.'

He got his answer in the form of a pole hitting his right side. It hurt like hell and most likely had at least bruised if not outright broken one of his ribs as a result.

Crying out in pain, he glared towards his opponent who herself was not in a good condition either, her back had hit the tree trunk pretty hard and she had small cuts all over her body from the foliage she had landed into, not to mention the obvious swelling in her stomach where his kick had landed.

"Well… I have to admit, you two sure don't fight like trophy wives." Juán joked while biting his lip in pain, Jade was not in the least bit amused.

"You've disgraced the honor of both me and my friend Kitana and I'll have your head for it!" Jade threatened, before she could act on it though a bolt of lighting struck the area between the two combatants and they both had to shield their eyes to avoid being blinded.

After opening his eyes again, Juan saw a man climb out of the shallow crater that had formed.

"Seize your aggression immediately." The man announced as he stared at the two Edenians.

"You…" Kitana said in fright.

"As representatives of Outworld I thought you would have already known that fighting outside of the official challenges and battles is against the rules of Mortal Kombat. I see I've been proven wrong"

"This dog insulted our honor and we challenged him as a result."

"That is a bunch of mierda (bullshit)!"

"Enough." The man in the rice hat cut both of them off. "Take your friend with you, Edenian, and leave this place. I will speak with your master later about this incident." He said to Jade whom simply glared back before going over to help Kitana up and soon they both limped out of the garden.

Meanwhile the mystery man turned towards Juán who seemed to be staring at the fleeing women a while longer than would be considered normal.

'That's a nice pair of culos (asses, booties etc.) right there.' He thought longingly before a cough from Raiden caused him to turn around.

"Ah yes, gracias. That could have turned out a lot uglier if you hadn't shown up."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary, I am only here to make sure the rules of the tournament are not broken."

"Of course, of course. Say what was your name again, senor…?"

"I am Raiden, the god of thunder and the protector of Earthrealm." The man said with a nod.

'Is this pendejo serious? He just expects me to believe he is literally a god?'

"Forgive me if I doubt your claims, but I'm fairly certain you're here for more than just to act as an referee?" Juán said with a hint of skepticism in his voice while tilting his head sideways questioningly.

"You would be correct, I am here to find out where you stand in this tournament."

"Que?"

"This tournament, it is more than what it first might seem to you."

"Sí, a way to bring glory to the whole of my nation instead of just myself."

"There is more at stake in this tournament than just glory, we're fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm…" Raiden began before being cut off.

"Please don't tell me about this mierda again, I heard enough of it on the way here when I had to listen to those two monks babble on about it like the world was ending."

"It might well come to that if we lose."

"Alright fine, I agree to fight for your little cause, but know that I do this only because I care about the survival of Tropico, I don't care what happens to the rest of Earth as long as my people don't end up harmed."

"You have my gratitude." Raiden said calmly, bowing before disappearing in another bolt of lightning.

El Presidente was left alone in the garden to ponder his decision and the possible consequences it might have in the future.

'I really need a smoke right now…'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fight scenes. I tried my best when writing them so my only wish is that they prove to be satisfactory to my viewers.**

 **Some of the character traits are not actually ones I used in game they're just the ones I found best fitting for the story.**

 **But, for now…**

 **This is MarxistFIN, signing out.**


	3. Goodbye

**A letter of gratitude and apology to my readers**

I would like to thank each and every reader of this story of mine who has stuck around even after years of nothing but silence on my end. Your words have encouraged me to try again and again to write something, to put my thoughts and ideas into words and sentences so that each of you can read it and hopefully enjoy it.

Unfortunately... this is no longer the case.

In recent years, I have simply put... lost the spark.

I no longer enjoy writing as much as I did in the years past, at this point it just feels tedious and pointless because every time I look back at my scribblings my perfectionist side screams that it reads like it was written by a spastic retard and someone whose seriously autistic that should be ashamed they ever published something so bad. But then again, most fanfiction seems like that to me these days.

In addition, when I first began writing I only really had to worry about putting the most minimal effort into school work since I had only began taking my first steps into higher education and didn't have as much work during the day as I have had in the past year or two.

Then... during the summer of 2015 I had some serious cases of depression and loneliness, I spent almost the entirety of July cooped up all by myself in the upper floor of our family's summer cottage, staying up all night and barely managing to get out of bed during the day, even then doing so only to eat.

It was one of the hardest periods of my life and eventually after I decided to seek help, a psychologist diagnosed me with mild to mid-severe depression.

When the summer came and went, I went to study at an open university because I didn't have any real options in terms of employment with my level of education and I hadn't managed to get a passing grade for further studies earlier in the year.

After the year of study in OU I had to only two options really since I hadn't even bothered to apply for further studies, begin my service in the army as a conscript or the public sector through Alternate Civilian Service, which is what I've been busy with since October of last year.

I got a job at my hometown's school where I used to go myself when I was younger, It was the only place I could get I had because every other realistic option was already exhausted by the time I could look for the job itself.

You would not believe how stressful working at a grade school is if you haven't experienced it yourself, I hated almost every day of it mostly because I simply can't stand little children and their antics. Like in the army, I didn't have any vacations besides the few national holidays when everything was closed or the ones I could use freely but had a limited amount of.

Sorry if that felt a bit like a long and pointless rant but I really want you all to understand where I'm coming from.

I simply can't force myself to do this shit anymore, and it breaks my heart that I have to do this because I really wanted to bring something new to the fanfiction community. I wanted to bring a fresh perspective to old ideas and hopefully inspire others to innovate as the genre as well.

As a last request I only ask for understanding that I don't do this because I have writer's block which will just go away or that I'm afraid of criticism or that I dislike fanfiction as an artform or some other silly reasoning. I do this because I fundamentally no longer can enjoy writing it to a wider audience that has hopes and expectations that wary wildly from my own.

People change and this is reflected in how they think, how they act and in this case how they write. I look back at my stories and see a younger, more inexperienced version of myself reminding me of how much enjoyment I used to get out of simply writing my random ideas down on a keyboard and seeing how people reacted.

But I grew up, matured and got interested in other things and over time I almost completely stopped even visiting this site.

I would like to give special thanks to two people who helped me with my stories over the years despite the fact I rarely stayed in contact, ResurgentClone, revan193... thank you, both of you. For sticking around, for giving me ideas and inspiration to keep writing through the years.

In any case... I suppose this is goodbye then.

To quote Dr. Seuss, however cliched it may be:

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

This is MarxistFIN,

Signing off for good.


End file.
